The Man Who Would Be King
by SonOfMajora
Summary: What would you do to become king? Would you turn your back on the ones you love, What if there was competition in your way? Follow Link on his journey to become king of Hyrule. Please review
1. The Man Who Would Be King

**The Man Who Would Be King**

Chapter 1- The Man Who Would Be King

_Far, Far away_

_The man who would be king_

_Far, Far away _

_The man who would be king_

**The Man Who Would Be King by Iron Maiden**

Where am I Link thought as he touched the ground. Then suddenly he remembered that Zelda sent him back in time to warn her younger self about Ganondorf's plot to take over Hyrule.

Link looked around and noticed that he was in the Temple of Time. While admiring the architecture and mystery of the temple, Link walked towards the Pedestal of Time where he first pulled the Master Sword out of it's resting place. Now he was going to return it and close the Door of Time so no one could enter the Sacred Realm and try to take the Triforce.

_Hey wait a minute where is Navi? _Out of the corner of his eye he could see her flying towards the window that was letting light shine onto the pedestal.

"Where do you think your going?" Link yelled.

"You obviously don't need me anymore so I'm going away to find my brother Tael I guess I'll see you later Link." Just like that Navi was gone. Link jumped out of pure joy.

"Finally that annoying fairy is gone I couldn't stand that stupid thing flying around me and yelling Watch Out! Or He Listen!"

"I heard that Link." Navi managed to reply before being drowned out by the sounds of the birds chirping.

"Ok time to get down to business."

Link pulled out the Master Sword and almost dropped it due to it's weight and his insufficient strength as a 10 year old. Link tried his hardest to lift it high enough to stick it back in the pedestal. As soon as the sword hit the pedestal Link felt a sense of accomplishment. The fact that he had saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyrannical reign was finally setting in his mind and he felt proud of himself. But it did not last long because he knew that to truly beat Ganondorf he would have to tell Zelda about him first.

Without a second thought he ran outside to the main room and stopped in front of the Door of Time. While facing the door he played the Song of Time for the final time. As soon as the last note left the holes of the ocarina the door began to shut. Link stared at the sword and felt like he was losing a part of himself. He and that sword had gone through so much in the past couple months. The door shut with a loud thump.

"Goodbye old friend I don't think I'll ever see you again but you need to stay here for the greater good of Hyrule."

With that Link left the temple in a hurried fashion. He had to get to Zelda.

* * *

As he entered the castle's front yard he noticed that the gatekeeper was not standing guard and the gate was left wide open. Link ran straight through the gate not wasting a second, but still wondering why there were no guards around. All the way up to the castle's front gate thare was no sign of any guards. The place was completely deserted.

"Oh no Zelda could be in trouble."

That only made him run faster towards the princess. Link passed through the front garden and into the center garden where he knew Zelda would be. He walked right through the garden and stopped at the bottom of the steps that led to the window that Zelda was peeking through.

As if by some divine sixth sense Zelda felt the prescence of another person in her garden and whirled around to see an unfamiliar boy staring at her.

"Um hello can I help you."

"Zelda it's me Link I'm here to warn you of an impending danger that threatens all of Hyrule."

"I'm sorry do I know you and what's this about an impending danger that threatens my kingdom?"

"Do you not remember that you sent me back in time to warn yourself of Ganondorf's plan to take over Hyrule by obtaining the triforce?"

"No and how do I know that your not a spy that's trying to get information out of me."

"Because."

"Because what?" "Prove that you are worthy of my time and are not an enemy."

Okay how am I going to show her that she can trust me, then he remembered something. Link held up his left hand and showed her the triforce on his hand. As soon as he did, it started to glow and so did Zelda's. She knew at that moment that he was a friend and not an enemy.

"Only the three chosen by the triforce have the symbol on their hands. Me, you, and Ganondorf are the chosen and I am the sage of time so I must be able to send you back in time. I now understand why you are here. It's because we have to stop Ganondorf from taking the triforce for himself."

"Yes that is exactly why I am here. We must stop Ganondorf at all costs."

Link was becoming a bit impatient with Zelda.

"Let's go arrest him right now while he is here."

"We can't my father has to make the arrest since he is the king. We have to find him and tell him what is going on."

Zelda ran down to Link and grabbed his hand. For some reason she felt comfortable around him. They were about to leave when they noticed Impa standing guard in front of the exit of the garden.

"Impa we have to tell my father about Ganondorf's plot to take the triforce hor himself" Zelda told her

"How do you know that?"

"Link here was sent back in time by my future self after he defeated Ganondorf."

Impa trusted Zelda with all of her heart, and even though she didn't know Link she knew that she could trust him too because of the way he was holding Zelda's hand.

_Ah young love the most innocent and pure kind of love there is. _

"Ok let's go tell your father."

Together the three of them exited the center garden and went into the castle through the front entrance. There were servants and maids all around them tending to their everyday tasks as if it was a normal day. Impa was leading them to the throne room where Zelda's father no doubt was sitting in his throne chair.

Impa pushed the throne room door open.

"Father we-"

She stopped when she noticed that Ganondorf was standing next to the king, she immediately tightened her grip on Link's hand. Link noticed this and became flustered.

_Why is Zelda holding my hand all of a sudden?_

He also noticed that she had a look of disgust in her eye, but couldn't tell if it was toward Ganondorf or the king.

Finally the king spoke.

"Zelda what are you doing here? Who's your friend?"

"Father this is Link and he has something very important to tell you."

"What is it boy can't you see I'm busy."

Zelda turned to look at Link wit reassurance in her eyes. Link could see her face in his peripheral vision and knew that she would be there if he needed her help. Link let out a deep sigh and stepped forward while still holding onto Zelda's hand.

The king noticed this and gave a quick smile.

"Sir as you might not know I am the hero of time, so I am required to keep Hyrule sare no matter the cost to myself or the ones that I love. In order to do theat you must get rid of Ganondorf."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The king thought for a second and decided to trust the boy. He turned around to where Ganondorf was standing before, and noticed that he was now sitting in his throne chair. He immediately became enraged at the sight.

"Why are you sitting in my chair Ganondorf."

Ganondorf stared at the king with disgust.

"I was merely sitting here since there are no other chairs in the room"

The king knew that his was only part of the reason and he intended to figure out any other reasons for him stealing his seat. Zelda suddenly spoke up.

"Father can't you see that he's just toying with you. He only wants to kick you off your throne and take over Hyrule."

The king had had enough of the Ganondorf business.

"Ganondorf until I can figure out the truth of your intentions you are hereby sentenced to the dungeon. Guards take this man away."

Immediately 4 guards took Ganondorf out of the room and out of the king's sight.

"Now that that's over you two can run along and play now."

"Father I am not a child anymore I do not like to play around like other 10 year olds. I want to go on adventures and explore the world."

"Zelda you know that when you turn 18 you must become the queen and if you are killed out there, there won't be a heir to the throne. You know that there is no chance that you will ever have a baby brother or sister since your mother died all those years ago."

Zelda started to cry from the thought of her mother being killed. Link felt empathy wash over him as he knew how she felt and reached a hand up to her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Zelda I know how it feels to lose a parent in fact I lost both my parents the day that I was born so I never knew them."

Zelda knew that he was trying to make her feel better, but she didn't see how that was going to change her situation. Then she got an idea, and turned to her father while still holding Link's hand.

"Father do you think Link could stay with us in the castle while we sort this whole Ganondorf thing out."

This took Link by surprise and he became flustered again.

"You know Zelda that's not a half bad idea. Ok Link can stay after all we need him to testify at the royal high court."

Zelda started jumping with glee. Link just stood there wtching her and gave her a genuine smile.

**Ok so what do you think about please tell me in your review, and if you have any questions about it please message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**


	2. Tears

Chapter 2- Tears

_Then lost in that feeling I looked in your eyes_  
_I noticed emotion and that you had cried by Rush_

Link stepped into his new room, and couldn't believe the amount of space there was in this single room. Across from the entrance there was a king size bed with a nightstand on the right side. To the left there was the entrance to the bathroom that had a large curtained shower/bathtub. Back in the room Zelda was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come sit next to me." She said while patting the bed with her right hand.

Link sat down exactly where she told him to.

"So what do you think of the room?" she said while trying not to stutter out of nervousness, she had never been this close to a boy before.

"It's amazing I mean it's like the size of my house in the Kokiri Forest, and this bed is huge I don't think I'll ever be able to touch every inch of it. You know Zelda you don't have to do this, I can stay in the laundry room or somewhere else."

Zelda laughed at this and put her hand on her lips to keep herself from laughing too hard.

Link started looking around the room again and noticed that he hadn't even seen the whole room. About 15 feet to the left of where they were sitting there was a couch that faced a fireplace there were several pictures of people he didn't recognize. He decided to take a look at the pictures, so he got up and walked over to the fireplace and stood in front of it.

"Who are these people." He asked while looking at the pictures intently.

"Those are the past and present members of the Royal Family." Zelda said as she walked over to him and put her dress pocket.

"Really I never would've guessed that there would be this many."

There were at least a dozen pictures with at least 7 people in each except for one picture of a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. Link wondered who this was.

"Who's that?" he said while pointing to the picture of the woman.

"That… That was my mother." Zelda said while trying to fight the urge to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then I won't push you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

"It's ok Link, the more I talk about her the more I appreciate the little time we had together."

Zelda started to cry and sat down on the couch with her face in her hands. Link sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way hoping to calm Zelda down.

"Don't cry Zelda, how about you tell me about her and it'll make you feel better ok."

"Ok she was the greatest mother anyone could have, at least from a 4 year olds eyes."

"She died when you were only three years old, you didn't really have time to get to know her did you?"

"No I didn't I guess that's what hurts the most."

Zelda started to cry again, and Link took her head and pulled it into his chest as she pulled her arms up to her chest. They stayed like that for awhile, just keeping each other close and warm.

"Hey Zelda why don't we go take a swim in Lake Hylia, it'll get your mind off of your mother too."

"Ok give me a minute to change alright."

"Take your time I'm not in a hurry."

Zelda was eager to get out of the castle and be with Link for awhile. She couldn't wait to go swimming either, Link was probably a better swimmer, but Zelda wanted to know for sure. Zelda went into the bathroom and changed into her one piece bathing suit, and put her dress back on over it. Link waited for Zelda to get out so he could change.

Within a few minutes Zelda came out and Link went in. Link took off his tunic, hat, and put on his bathing suit. He put his tunic, and hat back on over it, and got out of the bathroom in about a minute.

"You ready Zelda."

"Yeah lets go."

Link and Zelda exited the room and snuck by the guards at the top of the stairs.

"I know a secret exit out of the castle."

Zelda led Link downstairs and into a room near the bottom. Inside the room there were several boxes stacked on top of each other.

"Ok Link behind those boxes is the secret entrance."

Link pulled the boxes away from the wall and arranged them so that no one could see the hole in the wall.

"I'll go first ok Zelda so nothing can happen to you ."

Link pushed himself into the hole, and noticed that the hole was big enough to sit in. Link continued through, and in a couple minutes ended up outside of the castle gates.

"Ok Zelda come on through," Link yelled into the hole so that Zelda could hear him.

A few minutes later Zelda popped out her head and got out of the hole. She stood up and stood next to Link.

"Ok lets go."

Link and Zelda walked through Hyrule Castle Town with their fingers laced together, and enjoying the company of each other. When they got to Hyrule Field Link pulled out his ocarina and played the Epona song. Within a few seconds Epona was racing towards them, when she stopped Link helped Zelda up and sat in front of her so she could put her arms around him.

"You ready Zelda."

"Yeah lets go."

Link hit his feet on Epona's sides to signal her to start moving towards Lake Hylia. The warm, spring air blew into their faces, and refreshed them.

"Thank you for letting me get out of the castle Link, I really needed to get away," Zelda said after a few minutes of riding through Hyrule Field.

"Anytime Zelda, I really wanted to relax after my long journey. I couldn't think of a better way to relax then ride through Hyrule Field on Epona, and go to Lake Hylia with you."

"Ah Link your so sweet."

Zelda was beginning to blush, but lucky for her Link could not see this, if he had he would've started blushing too.

After awhile they arrived at the fence that blocked the entrance to Lake Hylia.

"Ok Zelda you ready, hang on to me."

"I'm ready Link let's go." Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and pulled tight. Zelda wasn't really afraid of Link hitting the fence, because she knew that Link was very good at riding horses. She just wanted to be close to him, and feel the warmth of his body.

Link backed up Epona far enough to be able to clear the jump just right. Link hit Epona's sides to tell her to start running. Epona ran straight toward the fence, and jumped about 5 feet from it. Zelda felt like she was flying when Epona jumped. They landed on the other side perfectly, and came to a stop. Link patted Epona's head to tell her she did a good job.

"Wow Link that was amazing, I felt so free as we flew through the air."

"Hey Eponas the one who did it not me."

Epona let out a snort as if she could understand what Zelda had said. Zelda smiled at this, and let out a laugh.

"Epona you are an amazing horse, and you have an amazing master."

Link let out a laugh, and started petting Epona.

"That's right Epona you are a very good horse, and I will always be your master." Link was feeling the urge to cry, but tried his hardest not to. He wanted to relax not get all emotional over such a little thing.

"Ok let's keep going."

Link hit Epona's sides again, and they were in a steady gallop. A few minutes later they could smell the lake, and the flowers that grew in the little patch by the scarecrow. They kept treading along until they got near the laboratory, where they dismounted Epona and walked down to the water's edge.

**Sorry it's a little short I just wanted to update for you guys. The next chapter will be average length I promise. Oh yeah please review if you want it to get any better, reviews will make me happier and make want to write more. Ok thanks BYE.**


	3. Discontinuance

**The Man Who Would Be King**

**This story has been discontinued due to lack of inspiration and lack of planning. I will be writing a new story, that I am currently planning out. So be on the lookout. **


End file.
